


A Proposed Change

by Caliginous_Confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because plot, Doomfist, Hanzo is in a fancy party for revenge, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revenge, The Shimada clan is mentioned, The clan is used as a cover, that i kill, there is an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Hanzo Shimada had made plans to propose to Jesse once he got back from a mission. Only, the man of the hour came back bloodied, bruised and very much caught in an explosion, at least that's how it looked. Hanzo was never one to take this sort of thing sitting down, and with what remaining ties he had to the Shimada clan, namely all of their assets, and name, and being their last known leader, he was able to have the clan "alive" enough to use as a ruse to get into almost any underground crime party. He pulls a few strings, and he has his invitation before the sun sets.





	A Proposed Change

"Shimada Hanzo, it is a pleasure to meet you again," said a voice behind him. "Have you considered our offer?" Hanzo put down the glass of bourbon he was drinking and slowly turned around to the person attempting to gain his attention.

"I have put some thought into it Akande, but my answer remains the same as it has always been; find another errand boy," Hanzo answered keeping his voice even as he spoke. The latter part of his statement had some venom in the words but overall, he was putting on his business face. "I am here on business of my own." He turned back to the bar and took another drink from the glass he had in front of him.

"That business wouldn't be that cowboy would it?" Hanzo paused and turned slowly back to the Talon leader, raising his chin. "We know more than we let on Shimada. I suggest unless you want your cover blown, you work with us."

Blackmail? The leader of the world's best-known terrorist organization was trying to use blackmail against an ex-yakuza prince. Crazier things have happened.

Like said yakuza prince dating a vigilante cowboy.

"I have no recollection of what you're talking about. The Shimada clan's affiliation with the cowboy is strictly business for the regrowth of the clan."

He had a reason for unfreezing all the assets from his time in the Shimada clan. Everyone was hesitant on letting him do so but having the options and the paper trail he maintained when he could have helped significantly when there needed to be someone on the inside, such as situations like these.

Akande hummed and looked Hanzo over. The former crime scion was in a pressed buttoned-down suit, the vest he wore under his jacket was the one he wore before he left the clan, the patches were just as they had been when the Shimada clan was big. As far as the crime syndicate was concerned, the clan was alive but barely.

"We'll keep in touch."

"I look forward to hearing from you, but know I still uphold my father's legacy. He turned away from Talon before they even walked into the door. I plan to do no different." He took another sip from his glass as he watched Doomfist walk away to go try to recruit other prominent crime figures.

Hanzo allowed himself a deep breath before he started scanning the party once more, looking for the host, and try to see what he plan was going to be. Overwatch didn't know where he was, as far as he was concerned only one person currently knew what he was doing, and that person only knew because it was Genji. McCree would be able to figure it out, but...

\---

_Beep. Beep._

Hanzo looked onto the blank sleeping face of the cowboy, his cowboy. A gentle hand combed through his hair, his other tightly holding onto Jesse's. There was no indication of life other than the machine on the other side of the room, beeping with every beat of the man's heart. The gentle rise and fall of McCree's chest was shallow, he was gravely injured.

A simple in and out mission that went south once someone unexpected showed up.

Jesse McCree was sent to Rialto for some simple reconnaissance on Talon. He had no one with him at his request, saying that even the Shimada brothers who were specially trained to do this sort of thing were better off doing something else, he'd been working alone for so long, and that anyone would either be holding him back, or wasting their time.

What he forgot was the benefit of someone watching his back would've prevented this from happening. It was a trap, clearly laid for him perhaps as revenge for his past. Him falling into it only solidified the date turned proposal that Hanzo was planning was going to take McCree on.

Seeing McCree like this, boiled his blood. Mercy said that he would be alright, but the pride of the Shimada told him that he had to go out, find out who did this, and send a message that no one was to harm the partner of the Shimada. He told Genji this needing to get information on who could be wanting McCree dead, and surprisingly Genji helped.

It took all of one day for the brothers to narrow down who called the blow on McCree, Genji filled Hanzo into everything he needed to know. A little poking around in some channels that Hanzo had open simply for convenience if he needed it, and he managed to get into a party that this individual was hosting.

"Brother, are you sure about what you're doing?"

"I have never been more sure about this in my life Genji," Hanzo whispered to himself. He had the information, he had his cover. He knew that Genji would cover him with Overwatch while he was gone, and honestly with the organization breaking the law within itself, using the Shimada name under a fake reinstatement was the least of Winston's worries.

Hanzo stood from his seat and pressed a kiss against McCree's forehead before turning, placing a small velvet box, and a note on McCree's bedside table and grabbing his serape before leaving.

\---

Hanzo pulled out his phone to make sure that Genji hadn't told him to abort the mission before he looked out toward the crowd again. An hour into this and he'd been approached by everyone looking to make dealings with the Shimada clan. Giving them the empty promise of "I'll call you." was getting old, and honestly, he was dreading the work he was going to have to do without telling anyone in order to keep the ruse alive. It was too good of an asset to not have.

Still, standing and exchanging pleasantries on how the realm of organized crime was doing a decade after he left could only provide so much entertainment. This wasn't a mission for him to gather intel. It wasn't a mission at all. He was there, because he had a bone to pick with the host of the party and finding old business partners just seemed to be the beginning.

On paper his target was a simple business man. This was supported by some of the guests, but Hanzo knew from experience that the cover he was using was the oldest in the book and most of the people in the room shared the same one. The questions to covertly assess whether the well-dressed shifty eye individual was shifty eyed because of crime, or simply a greedy business man was also the same. One would think within a decade there'd be more finesse to these parties, but it seemed once you join the life of crime and learn the ropes, they aren't changing much.

There was an announcement that pulled everyone's attention to the center of the room. Hanzo finished off his drink and put it on the bar with a dollar bill before getting up and joining the forming crowd around the host.

His Target.

Marco Giardini.

Or as he had found out though a few hours of digging, Marco Bartalotti, the son of Antonio Bartalotti the man Blackwatch killed all those years ago. McCree and Reyes were the only two definitively caught and talked about during the time. Now, with Reyes "dead" McCree was the one who was the young criminal boss' main target in trying to get his revenge. What he didn't account for, was Hanzo Shimada would kill anyone who simply looked at Jesse wrong.

All he had to do was find a way to bypass everyone who trying to get his attention and talk business with him to talk to him. If he was smart, he wouldn't take a drink which put the small vile of poison plan on hold. He had a small knife he had hidden on his person but getting close to him in a way he could make his threat known. He was far from in a position where he could just murder him in the middle of the party, and get away cleanly, especially when there was Talon in the same room as him.

Honestly, he is hoping the notoriety of the Shimada clan would get his attention, being that they were an arms dealer, or he would be able to sneak off from the body guards and see about finding an internal weakness of the estate, so he could sneak in later and finish the job.

He only had a small window of time, he had to decide which would be the better use of his time, or whether he was going to see if he'd simply be willing to talk with the Shimada clan alone would be an option that he'd be interested in a then simply sneak off, do his recon, and possibly secure both means of getting his message across in one night.

Hanzo perked up and clapped with everyone else, having not paid attention at all to the speech and instead was trying to seem casual as he was scanning the amount of security. He turned to disappear when he heard his name.

"Shimada! I am quite shocked when I saw you were on the guest list," came an unfamiliar voice. The mob boss himself walked toward him, and the sea of people parted to let him through. Hanzo held his hands behind his back and chuckled warmly with a small smirk.

"We seem to be in a similar spot. Trying to rebuild our father's empire long after his death," Hanzo said thankful that the pride of the clan ensured that no one knew the true reason - other than Overwatch - why it fell in the first place.

"Yes, and that's why I'd love to talk business with you. You have a certain upbringing I think would be valuable to me. Why don't we get a drink?" He put his hand near the bend of Hanno’s and gestured with his hand toward the bar. He nodded once and started walking.

"By upbringing I assume you mean how my father taught me to run the family business?"

"Yes, you seem my father seemed to have had an unfortunate accident before he had a change to teach me anything. Talon has shown interest in me, but I have been trying to find someone I can sympathize with." He waved down the bartender as they sat down. Hanzo watched as the bartender made their drinks, not taking any chances.

"You have already made a small echo of yourself in certain channels." Marco hummed and nodded.

"I have. I am wondering if the steps I have taken are the right ones, or if this is just another person trying to use my money." Hanzo scoffed.

"Akande is a man of many things. He has money, he wants conflict. There is one major thing my father taught me when working in this business. Never make an enemy of someone who if it comes to it, can crush you. Same with allies. However, that was before we were in this position. The same idea can be applied. Make allies, but make sure you'd be able to hold your own when you decide to leave them. Talon falls into a category of someone who should be kept at arm’s length regardless. At its height, so would the Shimada clan, but not many followed that rule."

A drink was placed in front of him and he took a sip, deeming it safe from his observations. He watched as Marco did the same, thinking.

"Basically, what you're saying is, do your research before plans?"

"Exactly, know how your target is going to react as well as those associated with him." He hummed and smirked, reaching into his coat. Hanzo crossed his arms and leaned onto the table, moving so the knife flashed in the light briefly. "I can kill you and get lost in the crowd far faster than you could even finish pulling out that pistol. Choose your next move wisely."

He scoffed. "There is no wise next move." Hanzo shrugged. He was right. He came here for the sole purpose of sending a message, one he didn't know he had to send but apparently, he did. Too bad the one who would be the one to spread it, would also be dead.

"You are correct, but you are also assuming my purpose here to begin with. The Shimada clan is fine where it is now. We don't want any unnecessary attention. I am here to simply give you a message, and then I'll be on my way."

"Oh? and what would that be?"

"Touch Jesse McCree again, and," he paused for dramatic effect before shifting, running the small blade over a very delicate part of the body, and stabbing him in the heart in a way that made it appear he was simply patting him on the back. "There won't be a next time it seems." He withdrew his hand and the gasping breaths of a deadman followed him as he immediately went into the most crowded areas of the party, and promptly left the building.

\---

Hanzo returned to the watchpoint to find Jesse waiting for him in the hanger. He looked up casually from the book he was reading and immediately stood up and walked over to him. Hanzo set down the case he was using for his bow and dipped his head into the folds of Jesse's serape.

"Yes," was the only word that left Jesse's mouth. Hanzo's lips parted in a question that couldn't leave his tongue as he narrowed his eyes in a brief confusion. He looked over Jesse's person to see if anything was different or out of place.

The ring on a golden chain around his neck.

Hanzo's eyes widened before a smile spread across his cheeks. He pushed himself forward and hugged Jesse tightly.

Along with the ring he'd propose to him with, Hanzo left a note for Jesse to read once he woke up in case Hanzo wasn't there to ask him in person. The answer was right there in front of him. Jesse pulled him away for a second and kissed him gently.

"Not the way I figured it'd gone down, but my answer remains the same Han. O'course I'd marry ya."

_Jesse,_

_You are the sunshine to my moon. You have shown me how to feel again, how to express myself in ways that don’t involve weapons. In was that aren’t violent or involve anger or self-loathing. You taught me the importance of happiness, and you are the biggest source of it. Being with you this past year has been easily the best year of my life. With you by my side, there is nothing I can’t do. So, with that in mind, I cannot stand while the one who did this to you is still out._

_I wish I could better express my feelings in words, but I assure you once I return I will show you in ways that aren’t words just how much you mean to me._

_Until then, I leave you with one question…._

_Jesse McCree, will you marry me?_

_I await your response_

_H. Shimada_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote and somewhat edited this in one sitting so it's rough, but I didn't want to edit it as when I was writing it I liked it as I went, so I decided to just post it. So, enjoy while I go back into working on Big Bang and Reverse Bang things. I'll see y'all in August! 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [ my art blog,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com)


End file.
